Amnesiac Angel
by Yanto.Wilde
Summary: Remy has lost her memory. Now she must pick up the pieces. First Fanfic, please R&R, Rated M for later Chapters.  Established Cadley
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my very first fan fiction, so any criticism or advice is thoroughly welcomed. If anyone would be willing to beta test this for me then I would be very happy. AU fic. Oh and JMolover, you've been a big reason why I started writing fanfiction, so if you see this, then send me a message and we can get to chatting.**

I struggled to open my eyes, feeling unexplainably groggy. When I finally managed to, light from the overheard lights blinded me. I forced myself to hold up my arm, blocking out the fluorescent lights. Looking around, I saw was in a hospital room. How did I get here? I wondered. I tried to push the hair out of my eyes and found my head covered by bandages. Deciding that I needed to see what was wrong with me, I pulled out my IV, gasping slightly at the stinging sensation and ripped off the vital monitors. I put my feet underneath myself and used the bed as a support to stop myself from falling down.

The first thing I noticed in the mirror was the bandages covering most of my head. I quickly stripped off my hospital gown and examined my body. Numerous bruises and small cuts covered my arms, legs and chest. I had a bandage running just below my left breast. I shrugged the gown back on and headed back for the bed. That was when I first noticed the adorable blonde woman sitting on the chair besides my bed. I could have sworn that I knew exactly who this was, and despite my inability to remember her, I knew she was important.

I was still studying the blonde, when her eyes fluttered open. She took in the empty bed, and then looked up at me,

"Oh my god, Remy, you're awake" She jumped out of her chair and ran to hug me. "Are you ok? The doctors said you were in a coma."

"I'm fine, but who are you?"

"Remy, baby, don't you remember me?" The blonde pulled back and stared into my eyes. "It's Allie, Allison Cameron. Come on, you must remember me." A sliver of recognition ran through my brain.

"Dr. Cameron, right? You work in the ER. Are you my doctor?" The blonde, Cameron I reminded myself, looked at me.

"What's the last thing you remember?"  
>I scrunched up my nose as I tried to remember.<p>

"Lets see. We solved a case, and Foreman, Taub, Kutner and I went for a drink."

"Remy, Kutner's been dead for five years."

I laughed, "That can't be true, I saw him yesterday." I looked at Cameron's face for confirmation of the joke. I didn't find one.

"He killed himself, Rem. He shot himself." Tears were falling down Cameron's face. "And you found him, dead in his apartment. That was four years ago. You really don't remember a thing?"

I stood there unresponsive as the memory of finding Kutner's body ran through my mind. A solitary tear leaked out of my eye.

Cameron held me in her arms, comforting me just be being there. I knew that this was a sign of our relationship, but I didn't want to accept it.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Cameron moved slowly and put her lips against mine. When she pulled away, I had a shit-eating smirk across my face.

"If I had know you where this interested, I would have asked you out earlier."

At this last comment Cameron looked sad again. My heart broke at the look of anguish on her face and I moved in to give her another kiss. Neither of the two women noticed as the door opened and a small figure slipped into the room.

"MOMMA." The shout broke the two apart as I was tackled by a small figure, almost knocking me off my feet, caught only be Cameron's arms. She helped me to fall back onto the bed and bent down to pick up the toddler that had attacked my legs. She sat down on the seat next to my bed, holding onto the fidgeting ball of energy that was trying to escape. I sat up in bed, staring at the kid. She shared my brown hair and green eyes. Oh god, I thought, what else don't I remember?

"Remy, this is Ivy. She's our daughter." Our daughter? I was terrified at both the daughter and what Cameron had implied by our.

Ivy turned to her and said "Awy, momma knows who I am. Yous a silly goose."

Cameron smiled at Ivy and replied, "Of course she does baby girl." But the smile didn't reach her eyes. Ivy kept fidgeting and Came- Allison, handed her over to me. Despite my lack of memory, my maternal instincts kicked in and I hugged her. Ivy wrapped her small arms around my neck. My eyes started tearing up. Ivy leaned back and looked at me.

"Don't cwy, mommy. Its alwight." I leaned back into the hospital bed, and Ivy lay down on top of me. Allison had watched this exchange and knew that it was hard on me. I couldn't remember anything about this, MY, little girl and it was breaking my heart. She had gone over to the door and motioned for a nurse. When the nurse arrived, Allison turned back into the room and spoke,

"Ivy, this woman is going to take you to see aunt Cuddy. I need to talk to Remy." Ivy nodded,

"Otay." Ivy moved up and gave me a small peck. "Bye, mommy." She jumped into Allison's arms and was put on the ground. She grabbed the nurse's hand and skipped out of the room. My walls crumbled. I started sobbing. Allison wrapped me into her arms and I continued to sob into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and tried to soothe me. The fact that she was able to was the final straw that proved we were together to me. She must have done this before to know how.

"What happened to me?" I pulled out of her embrace and pulled the blanket up around my chest.

"You were in a car crash." Allison drew small circles on the hand she was holding. "They brought you into me, here at Princeton. I heard we had two victims incoming, and then when the ambulances arrived, I saw you, and I broke down. You've been unconscious for three days. I haven't left your side since then."

"What about Ivy?" I ask. My memory may still be gone, but I knew I loved that little girl.

"The first night she stayed with Cuddy and House. Now my parents are looking after her, they arrived the day after. You really can't remember anything?" I shook my head, then winced at the pain. I raised the hand she was holding to my head and tried to pull off the bandage. She pulled my hand back down.  
>"Don't touch it. You had a bad cut along your head. We gave you an MRI, but there didn't seem to be any bleeding or swelling."<br>"What about the rest of me?" I inquire. I had seen the small cuts and bruises, as well as the other bandage.  
>"They had to pull glass out of our arms and chest. They got all the could find. The scar under your breast is from a piece of metal that got caught on your ribs. Babe, I was so worried I had lost you. You were covered in blood." A tear fell down her face. I raised my hand to wipe it away. She smiled as my hand cupped her face. I moved in and kissed her softly on the lips.<p>

**That's all for now, I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Please Read and Review, let me know what you think. Oh and if you're clever, you can pick up small things about my life from these stories. For example, in this one, Ivy is actually the name my daughter is getting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I guess I'm in this for the long run, or so the reviews would have me believe. Quick note, if you see something in Italics, then it's a memory, whose, will depend on the context. Oh and something I forgot last chapter, I don't own house or the characters (Though I do own the character of Ivy). This chapter features jumping perspectives. Remy is in first person, everyone else will be in third  
><strong>

I couldn't wait to get the hell out of this hospital. It had been two days since I had come out of my coma and I couldn't be more pleased to be leaving today. Allison was coming to get me. Memories had been slowly coming back, but I was still at a loss on the part of my relationship with her. She only left late last night to get some sleep and a change of clothes. I knew I had feeling for her, I had since she helped us out during the weeding process (as I liked to call it). I remembered everything up to discovering Kutner, but I needed to know everything. I needed to know how and why this had happened.

The attending nurse had told me this morning that I could be discharged. Apparently, no swelling and no concussion meant I was fine. Who would have known? (!) I sighed, I didn't have much patience. I had no personal items to take with me, having had the clothes I was wearing at the time of the accident cut off me. All I really wanted was a burger and a beer, because, lets face it, hospital food is pathetic. Deciding that I needed to leave the room before I broke something, I wandered out into the hospital. I headed for the café, desperate to get a coffee. It wasn't alcohol, but it was the next best thing here. It seemed unusually busy, and it took fifteen minutes for me to get my drink. I didn't turn around when I heard the telltale noise of the person I didn't want to talk to now. House.

"Ahh, my pretty, little, lesbian ex-duckling, how are you doing this fine day?" he spoke in his signature sarcastic droll.

"Go away, House. I'm not in the mood for this." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. But, of course, he refused to leave, instead depositing himself in the chair opposite.

"Aww." He whined, "I never get to see you anymore. Can I not be thoughtful?"

"Not when you're you. And what do you mean you never get to see me. I work for you, remember?" House's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I sighed into my hands. "What now?"

"Oh, Taub just owes me $100. He bet me that your memory loss was faked." House was ecstatic. "So, what's it like with a clean slate? Going back to your old party-girl ways? Can I watch?" He didn't bother to hide his glee. I stared him down, getting tired of him.  
>"Fine." He pouted, "You quit a year ago, and started working as a surgeon. Now you owe me. Pictures of you and Cameron will suffice."<p>

"No chance. And anyway, I thought you wanted me to be the party girl again." I stated as he got up to leave.

"Tch, yeah right." He scoffed. "We all know you can't deny your attraction to Cameron. I knew it before you two did."

He got up and left before I could reply. I sat there in silence as a memory returned.

_The day had been rather slow. No new patients in Diagnostics. We were sitting around the table playing poker. I was up two hundred dollars when House limped in._

_"Lesbian, go to the ER and find us a patient."_

_I sighed, "Why me? Can't Foreman go? He's out of the game and i'm up."_

_"Because I said so. Now get your hot lesbian ass out of that seat and down to the ER. Taub, go do my clinic hours."_

_I grabbed the money off the table and wandered down to the ER. I perked up at the thought that I might get to see Cameron. The ER was swamped. A five car pileup on the freeway and a truck that crashed into a convenience store had injuries left, right and centre. I tracked down Cameron._

_"House is looking for a patient." I all but shout over the din of the room. Cameron doesn't even give me a second glance, just points at a small pile of folders._

_"Take those. I'm sorry, but I'm really busy here." She moves off without another word. I picked up the case files and flicked through them quickly. One looked likely. I called over an intern and told him to take it up to Dr. House. I decided that Cameron needed my help more than House needed me, so I spent the afternoon sewing up cuts and setting bones. One case turned out to be more major then a broken femur. He ended up with a collapsed lung and three broken ribs. I signed his chart and set him up to get an MRI. I leaned against a wall, exhausted. I really didn't know how Cameron did this everyday. That's when she found me._

_"You look like shit." She handed me a cup of coffee. I sipped it and found it to be delicious. How had she known what to get me? "I've been behind you several times in line and you always order the same thing." She answered my unasked question. "Thanks for the help. It's always nice to have an extra pair of hands."_

_"I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad to know that this wasn't a wasted effort." She didn't reply to that. Just stood there, watching me as I drank. "Do I have something on my face?"_

_Cameron nodded, "Do you want me to get it for you?" She moved up to me and brushed her lips over mine. "Thank you." She whispered into my ear. She left without another word._

Allison brushed her white hands against her top, removing the flour. She picked up the pastry and placed it in the fridge. Ivy sat on the bench, licking the spoon clean. Allison picked her up. "Come on Munchkin, let's get you clean." Ivy giggled as Allison carried her to the bathroom.

Once Ivy was clean, Allison carried her to her room and sat her on her bed. She grabbed some clothes from the duchess behind her and started to dress the toddler, who wasn't making it easy. "Ivy, the sooner you get dressed, the sooner you can see mummy again." Ivy stopped fidgeting and lifted her arms up for Allison to slide the blue dress onto her. When Ivy was dressed, she launched herself from her bed and into Allison's arms.

"I love you, Awy." Ivy wrapped her arms around Allison's neck and kissed her on the cheek. Allison wrapped her arms around Ivy and started carrying her to the car.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now let's go get mummy."

**AN: I'll try to update once a week but I'm suffering through some pretty major writers block at the moment, so if I don't, it will be soon after that. Again please R&R, any feedback, good or bad is encouraged. Also for the record, chase might not be appearing. I can't stand the smarmy cunt. (Possibly because i'm a kiwi and we can't stand Aussies) although I do have an idea for a future chapter with him. Also, if anyone would be interested in Betaing this story send me a pm.  
><strong>

**crazyheart101 – Try out 'It was all chance' by JMolover13, it features Cameron with a little girl or Options by Vanamo which features an adopted girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I actually wrote this chapter pretty fast, so I thought I would share it with you quickly. I'm nice like that. Thanks everyone for the positive reviews. If you want to know what details I've changed about this story compared to the show, send me a PM and I'll let you know. Don't own House, or both Chameron and Foreteen would never have happened.\I might deal with that in a later chapter. By the way, warning. I'm going to make you all hate me with this chapter. OH SO MUCH HATE!**

Ivy had fallen asleep in her car seat as we drove home. I sat in the passenger seat. Allison hadn't said a word since we left the hospital. I was nervous. From my memories of her, I don't think she had ever been this quiet. I didn't say a word, just stared out the window at the passing cars.

When we finally arrived at our place, I was confused. This wasn't either of our apartments. I looked at Allison as she removed the key. "When did we move here?" I asked timidly.

Allison sighed. "About 15 months ago." She got out and went up to the door. I gently pried Ivy out of her car seat and carried her inside. Allison showed me to Ivy's room. As softly as I could, I changed Ivy into a pair of Finding Nemo pajamas that Allison handed over. Tucking her into bed, I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear. "Goodnight Angel."

I moved back out to the living room and sat in a chair, a couple of tears leaking down my face. This whole ordeal was straining me mentally and emotionally. I needed a drink. I headed for the kitchen. I assumed that if I lived here, alcohol couldn't be too far away. Correct. Hiding in the back of the cupboard was a bottle of Johnny Walker. I popped the top and gave it an appreciative sniff. No even bothering with a glass, I just upending the bottle and threw the burning liquid down my throat. Stopping to get some air, I wiped my mouth and went for a second drink when Allison found me.

"Remy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She ripped the bottle from my grip and put it away.

"Hey, I was drinkin' that." I slurred my words slightly. Making a halfhearted attempt at trying to get the bottle back, all I ended up doing was walking into Allison's hip and ending flat up on the ground. She picked me up by my forearm and dragged me back into the living room. I dropped unceremoniously to the couch and pulled her down beside me. I kissed her on the cheek and she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Remy, we need to talk."

"About what?" I started getting nervous. "You aren't going to leave, are you?" Grabbing her hand, I bit back a sob. "I need you, even if I don't remember everything, I need you. And so does Ivy."

She shook her head, with that cute little smile she has. "I'm not going anywhere. I just think that we need to talk." I bent my knees underneath me and sat on my heels, looking at her attentively. "I want you to get your Huntington's test done."

I pulled back, hopping off my heels and pulling my legs up. I wrapped my arms around them. "Why?" I whispered. "I've lived my life without knowing. I don't want to know."  
>I stared at my kneecaps, afraid to look up at Allison. But I wasn't give much choice, her hand grabbed my chin and pried my vision up.<p>

"That was before this accident." A tear had fallen down her face. "I knew when we started that there was a chance that you had it. I knew that I might not have as long with you as I want, but this accident, it makes me want to make sure. I want to know whether you are going to be here in ten years, or in twenty. I want to prepare myself, so that I can help you and Ivy through this. I want to know because I love you."

I stood up and started pacing. "I don't want to know. I hated my mother because of this disease. I didn't understand, but I hated her still. To me, she ruined whatever I tried to do. I'm afraid I'll end up the same way." I ran my fingers through my hair. "This accident hasn't changed my feelings. I just want to live my life."

"It's our life too." Allison was still seated on the couch. "Ivy and I will be there for you, no matter what."

It was all too much, I started yelling. "I don't remember you being apart of my life. I don't remember anything about us."

Allison stood and walked over to me. "Shh, you'll wake Ivy." I'm too caught up to listen to what she is saying and just catch 'Ivy'.

"You mean the child I can't even remember." I break down, tears streaming down my face. "I brought a child into this world, without even considering that I might have Huntington's and that I might pass it on to her. I can't remember anything about her. I can't even remember her father. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH A GODDAMN THREE YEAR OLD. I CANT HANDLE A CHILD." I start hyperventilating. "I need to get out of here." I run for the door and yank it open.

"Remy, Don't leave." I ignore Allison's voice and run out the door, slamming it shut behind me. "Please come back." Allison whispers as she slides down the wall, tears flowing freely.

Allison was sitting there for less then a minute when she heard a sound from the hallway. Looking up, she say Ivy standing there in her pajamas, one thumb in her mouth, the other hand holding her stuffed bear. The one Remy bought her for her first Christmas. Allison held out her arms and Ivy wandered over. She sat in Allison's lap and reached up to wipe away the tears.

"Awy, where is mummy?" Her green eyes were wide open.

"I don't know baby. I don't know."

"Is it my fauwt mummy left?" Allison looked at her. "Mummy hates me, doesn't she?" Ivy started crying. Allison started rocking her, rubbing her back.

"No, of course she doesn't hate you. She could never hate you, baby girl. Mummy just isn't right feeling well at the moment. Don't worry about it." Fresh tears left Allison's eyes as she tried to comfort Ivy.

"Come back mummy. I be a good girl, I pwomise." Ivy kept repeating over and over. "I be a good girl." Allison wasn't sure how long she sat in the hallway holding Ivy. Eventually Ivy fell back to sleep in her arms. Allison carefully pried herself off the floor and slowly made her way into the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read 11.02. Allison put Ivy back to bed, tucking her in and pulling her thumb out of her mouth. She went back into the living room and grabbed the phone. She rang a number and waited. It was answered after 20 seconds.

"Who is this and can it wait until tomorrow?" A groggy voice asked over the phone. Despite herself, Allison smiled at the comment.

"Sorry, Elena, but it cant."

"Allison?" The voice perked up. "What's wrong? Why are you calling at this hour?"

"Can you come over and look after Ivy. Remy…" Allison's voice cracked. "Remy ran off somewhere and I need to find her before she gets hurt. She's only just got out of hospital. I need to find her."

"Ok. Don't worry. I'm on my way. Just give me fifteen." She hung up. Allison ran to the bedroom to grab her coat and started pacing the living room. She jumped when she heard the knocking at the door. Allison practically tore it open, with a very flustered Elena at the door.

"Oh, thank god. Ivy's asleep again. Go rest in the spare room. I'm not sure what time I'll be home."

"Go and find her." Elena practically pushed Allison out the door. "I know what I'm doing. Ivy will be fine."

"Thanks, Sis. I knew I could count on you." Allison threw over her shoulder as she ran out into the cold night.

**AN: Boom, Allison has a sister. How many of you saw that coming? Raise your hand if you did. … STOP LYING. You didn't seem that coming did you David? (I don't know who David is, but its worth it just incase of you has that name)And I seem to be over my writers block now, atleast where this story is concerned. If you have questions or want spoilers, send me a PM. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I made a toddler cry, I feel so proud of myself. Anyway. Umm, im just going to ramble up here. I don't know what I should write for this note. Any Ideas or suggestions, PM them to me. Don't own house or affiliated characters. Enjoy. oh and im being nice. I thought this chapter was a little short, but it seemed like the logical place to finish.  
><strong>

I had no idea where I was going, I just kept walking, the argument playing over and over in my head. The chill winter air was nipping at my arms. I was still in jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't even consider going back, I just kept moving. I sobered up pretty quickly.

By the time I actually stopped to consider where I was, I was standing outside one of my favourite bars. I considered going in, but I realized that I had no cash on me. I sighed. I really wanted a drink. I felt like I needed to forget the whole day. But I couldn't, so I continued walking, drifting back into auto-pilot as I started thinking again.

I felt sorry for yelling at Allison. All she had down was try to help me. She didn't deserve me dumping my shit on her. I hated myself for that. I hated myself because I didn't remember. Maybe they would be better off without me. I don't want to leave Ivy, even though I cant remember her, I love her. But Allison can handle her. I can't, not when I cant remember anything about her.

I stopped walking and looked around again. I was at a park not far from my apartment. It was dark, hard to see. I followed my memory, one of the most useless things I could remember from before the accident, to a bench and sat down. I had always used this park when I needed to think about things. It reminded me of a place my mother used to take me and my brother before the Huntington's. Back to the Huntington's, it always comes back to it. Why did my life resolve around something that ruined my mother and my memories of her?

I was so caught up in my memories that I failed to notice someone who sat right beside me. I jumped up, scared shitless, when something descended over my shoulders. It was a coat. Allison was sitting beside me. I grabbed the edges of the jacket and pulled it around me, noticing that I was shivering. I flashed a small smile.

"Thanks." I tried to distance myself from her. "How did you find me?"

Allison sighed, "You told me that you came here when you needed to think. And I've found you here before, like when you told me about wanting to be pregnant."

I stared at her. "I willing chose to be pregnant? How could I, knowing that any child I brought into this world could be exactly like me? Growing up hating me, because I had Huntington's. I don't want anyone to go through that, whether it's a partner or a child."

Allison moved over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Despite myself, I moved deeper into her embrace. "Remy, baby, you have told me all this before," She cut me off as I tried to say something. "I know you don't remember, but you have, and you did. You say you don't want Ivy to have it or too hate you?" I nodded against her shoulder. She sighed, "There is no chance Ivy has it. Does that make you feel better?"

I shook my head, "How do you know that? You don't even know if I have it." One of allison's hands started rubbing my back.

"She doesn't have it because you used IVF treatment. We specifically made sure that the egg didn't carry the Huntington's gene before we continued. Does that make you feel better?" She leaned down and kissed me. It made me momentarily forget all plans of leaving. She got a smirk on face, "I bet you want to know how the male donor was."

I poked my tongue out at her, "I assumed it was some random guy I met at a bar while I was angry at you or something." She hit me in the shoulder at this comment.

"We used two donors. I gave you some of my dead husband's to try with, but they didn't take. The other one was a complete surprise to me. I didn't even know you would think of him."

"It wasn't House was it?" My eyes grew wide. Her head shook.

"Close but no cigar. Or cane in this case." Allison was still sporting that smirk. I grabbed her arms.

"Come on, tell me. Pwease." I stuck my bottom lip out. She kissed it.

"It was Wilson." My mouth dropped open. Wilson? "No, Remy, I'm serious. Wilson was the donor. You asked him and he agreed." I was flabbergasted, I would never have thought to ask him, at least not four years ago, apparently. But now that I really thought about it, he was probably the best choice out of all the guys I know.

"It's my turn next." When I look at her curiously, she continues. "For IVF treatment. We decided that we wanted another kid about a week before your accident. I was going to book an appointment the day you got injured."

Tears started filling my eyes again. "I'm sorry." I whisper into her shoulder. "This is all my fault. I should go." I made to leave, but Allison's hand was entrenched in my shirt and she wasn't letting go. She pulled me into her lap and wrapped her arms around me. I broke down again and just sat there sobbing. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." All the time she made quieting sounds and held me.

"This isn't your fault." She started talking after I had calmed down. "You have amnesia, you don't remember stuff. I get it, it's scary. But you need to stay calm and talk to me. We have been together for almost four years. I love you. I need you. I'm not letting you abandon me or Ivy, just because you feel bad." She stared at me, with her intense blue eyes, until I nodded in surrender. "Now, let's get you home before you end up with pneumonia. I don't want to have to take you back to the hospital again."

**Who saw Wilson being the father? I bet noone did. Nobody likes Wilson, except me. He's a good guy. Anyway, I thought it fix the relationship now, just so Crazyheart101 can have his Ivy/Remy interaction, but I don't promise no more strife. Smut coming up in the next few chapters, maybe, if I decide I can write smut, im not sure if i can yet.  
>I have some company at the moment, so im not sure when the next chapter is coming, but it will be long, have both smut and Ivyremy interaction, and introduce Cameron's sister.  
><strong>


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys. I am working on the next chapter, but I don't know when it will be posted. My girlfriend just lost her baby, its hit both of us hard. I will continue this story so be patient.**

**This story is now dedicated to my daughter Ivy-Rose Marie, who died before she could live.**

i figure since im taking so long on the next chapter (for reasons out of my control) i might keep you entertained here by telling you how this world differs from the proper house universe.

when chase was fired, season 3, he left the hospital and didnt return, Cameron let her hair go back to its natural blonde. Remy has green eyes. Everything after that is pretty much the same. oh and if you assume that my story takes place about 5 years after season 5 then you arent wrong. Cameron and Remy started dating about six months after Kutner died, and Ivy was born about 18 months after that. But more on both of those later in the story

Oh and Remy never took the huntingtons test.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter will introduce Cameron's sister. I want to thank everyone for their support. It's hard, but I'm using my writing as a refuge for when I'm not looking after the girlfriend. She took it harder then me (Obviously). Let me know if you like the smut or not.**

All through the car ride home, Allison kept a hold of my hand, almost like she was afraid I was going to bail if she didn't. I don't blame her for that, I was tempted to. When we pulled up, I sat in the car for a couple of seconds before I got out. I looked away from the house, still contemplating bolt away. But, before I could come to a decision, Allison had grabbed my hand again. I sighed and pushed ideas of running out of my mind. I decided that I couldn't do that to Ivy and I didn't want to do it to Allison. I liked her, hell I probably even loved her.

As she pulled me up the stairs to the front door, I stopped and pulled on her hand, yanking her into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, placing my head into her shoulder. I kissed the side of her neck. "Allison, I might not remember much, but I like you. I think I love you. I'm sorry about everything."

Allison sighed and pulled back my head, planting a quick kiss on my lips. "You are a bloody idiot." She gave me another kiss. "It's been four years, three of which Ivy has been here. You aren't getting out of this anytime soon. And neither am I. We are in this for the long haul." She kissed my cheek. "Come on, I have someone to re-introduce you too." She pried my hands off and opened the door.

"Wait, what happened about Ivy?"

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to leave her alone, did you? Come inside and I'll introduce you." Allison kept pulling me, dragging me into the living room. A strange woman was asleep on the couch. Allison looked at her and thought better of it. "On second thought, I'll introduce you tomorrow." She dragged me back out of the living room and up the hallway. I wriggled free of her grip and stopped at Ivy's door. She was sound asleep, thumb in her mouth, other arm wrapped around a teddy. A quick memory wormed its way into my thoughts and I remembered that I had bought her that bear. Its name was Kappy.

I turned back to Allison, "Does she carry Kappy everywhere?" Allison stared at me, slightly shocked. I shoot her a small smile "Yes, it just came back to me. I remember buying it for her." I turn and leave the room. I look both directions then back to Allison with a sheepish smile on my face. "Which way is the bedroom?"

Allison grabbed my hand once again, and pulled me to the end of the hallway. She closed the door carefully behind me. A large bed occupied one wall of the room, with two bed side tables and two matching dresses. An arm chair finished the furnishings of the room. A door on the other side led to, what I assumed was, an ensuite. "That's your dresser over there. Sleepwear is in the top left draw." She turned around, stripping off her shirt.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her, trapping her hands against her sides. I started kissing her neck, running my hands around her body. I snuck one up to fondle her breast through her bra. She signed before breaking my hold and turning around. She pressed her lips against mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I dueled with her tongue, until she pulled away. She stripped off my jacket, kissing my neck, before pulling back and stopping. "What's wrong?" I looked down, seeing a blood stain on my shirt. Allison pulled my shirt up and off, throwing it into the washing basket.

"You popped your stitches. I was worried about this. I'll go grab a bandage and take you into the hospital tomorrow to get re-stitched." Allison walked into the bathroom while I lay down on the bed in my bra and jeans. She came back in with a wet flannel and some bandages. She sat next to me and I lifted my head and shoulders onto her lap. She carefully unwrapped the soiled bandage and started wiping the blood off my chest. I winced. She carefully applied the new bandage and stuck it on. She smoothed it down, smiling when I jumped at the pain. She placed a kiss just below my breast, on the new bandage, before placing one on my lips. "Now, where were we?" she asked as her hand slipped under my bra.

I suppressed a moan as her hand started tweaking my nipple. She recaptured my mouth with hers, exploring the inside of my mouth. Her finger started drawing shapes on my left breast, as her other hand traced its way down my stomach. I arced to her touch, feeling the growing heat between my legs. Allison grinned at my reaction. She bent down to whisper in my ear. "If you're this turned on for me now, I cant wait to see you when I start touching you properly."

Her hand halts on its journey south. I grunt in disappointment. "It's like the first time for me, so stop screwing around and get on with it."

Allison grinned an evil smile, "I need to make this memorable for you now, don't I?" She started nuzzling at my neck, as her hand restarted its journey.

"Please Allison…" I squirmed in need and thrust my hips as Allison bit slightly at the edge of my panties. She reached down and pulled down my jeans and underwear, slipping them off my legs with one foot. My breath hitched as her fingers found its way onto my clit. My back arched at the electrifying touch.

"You're so fucking wet for me, Remy." Allison gasped, as my hand made unexpected contact with her breast. I used that hand to remove her bra and free them. With the barrier out of the way, I started playing with her breasts.

Allison bent down and captured my lips again. My tongue eagerly invited hers into my mouth. My hand kept dancing around her chest, lazily drawing shapes along the underside of her breast, occasionally moving up to flick her nipple. I moaned into her mouth as she stopped teasing me and pushed a finger inside. Allison chuckled as I bucked my hips, trying to get more contact with Allison's hand. "M… More." I gasp. Allison complied by adding a second finger and slowly speeding up. I went into a trance-like state as memories of Allison and I making love flooded into my head, broken only by the waves of pleasure that Allison was giving me now. I was brought crashing back to reality as Allison started using her mouth on my breasts and added a third finger. With every thrust of her hand, her thumb kept hitting my clit, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through my body. I was forcing myself not to moan. "I'm so close." I plead with Allison. "Please." Allison's eyes looked up from my chest. She smiled and left my breasts with a quick kiss to each nipple. Her mouth journeyed back up to mine, capturing it once again, to stop me from moaning as her fingers inside me crooked, hitting my g-spot. I came as hard as I had ever done before, her fingers continuing to pump within me, slowing down as my orgasm finished. "Thank you." I whispered after I returned to my senses. Allison just smiled as she pulled her fingers out. She continued to smile as she put her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

I sat up and moved onto the bed proper, waiting while Allison stripped off her pants and underwear. She lay on her back beside me. I flipped over onto my stomach and rested my head on her chest, hands dancing over her body. She bent down to kiss my forehead. "In the morning, you need to talk to Ivy." I looked up at Allison's eyes and saw sadness. I pulled myself up, face to face with her, to listen. "She was crying for an hour after you ran off last night, convinced that you hated her and it was all her fault."

Tears started stinging my eyes. I hadn't meant to hurt my little girl. Allison gathered me into her arms, letting me cry on her shoulder. "I never meant to hurt her. I was just upset and wasn't thinking straight. This accident is screwing me over."

Allison made shushing sounds and held me. "I know it's not your fault. But Ivy is only three, she needs you to explain these things. She needs to know you aren't leaving, she needs reassurance." Allison continued to hold me, until I fell asleep in her arms.

I woke up to the taste of coffee on my lips. I tried to run my tongue over them, only to find I couldn't. Instead my tongue entered someone else's mouth. I opened my eyes to see Allison leaning over me. I smiled into the kiss, wrestling with her tongue. Allison pulled away, a smile playing on her face.

"Hello there, beautiful." I comment. "I don't think I've ever been awakened like that." My eyes flicked to the sides as I thought about it. "At least, not that I can remember. I just confused myself."

Allison giggled to herself. "You're welcome, honey. I'll do it more often." She reached over to the side table and pulled back another cup. "Morning tradition." She commented as she handed it to me. "Special decaf brought in just for you." She leans over to my ear and whispers, "Just so I can have this delicious Arabian coffee." She got off and walked over to the drawer. She started grabbing some clothes.

"Awh, I like what you're wearing right now." I whined, running my eyes up and down her body, taking in her black lace bra and boy shorts.

Allison shot me a look that managed to convey both laughter and disappointment. "You do remember we have a child in the next room? And someone else asleep in the living room."

I sighed and turned over, trying to go back to sleep. Allison grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. I turned the tables on her pulling her back onto the bed, capturing her lips again. She stopped struggling and gave in, her tongue demanding entry into my mouth, which I happily granted. When we broke apart for air, Allison used it to break free and get up again. I whined, "Ally, stop it and come back to bed."

She shot me that look again, "Remy, I swear, sometimes you have less sense than your daughter. I'm getting dressed and going to make breakfast. If you aren't up and presentable in five minutes, then you get no more of this." Allison indicated herself. I pouted as she left the room, then sighed and resigned myself to getting dressed.

I got up and looked in the dresser. I stopped, looking up at myself in the mirror, then back down. When did I start wearing skirts? I dug underneath them and removed a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Deciding I needed to tease Allison, I went without a bra or panties. I sauntered out to the kitchen, decaf in hand and sat at the table. I watched as Allison wandered around the kitchen, preparing food. I decided I liked her in the kitchen.

Allison laid out some oatmeal, as Ivy wandered in, dragging her bear and rubbing her eyes. She stopped when she saw me. Looking nervous and sad, Ivy hid behind Allison's legs, almost causing her to trip. Allison sighed and nudged Ivy over towards me. Ivy took a few tentative steps. I held out my arms to her. Ivy burst into tears and ran over. I picked her up and held as she cried. "Don't hate me, mommy." Ivy kept crying into my shoulder.

I looked helplessly at Allison, who just stood there impassively. Allison wouldn't move, leaving me to deal with my sobbing child. I started stroking her hair. "I don't hate you, baby. I could never hate you." I kept whispering into her ear. I watched as the strange woman who was sleeping on the couch walked over to and stood next to Allison. Allison wordlessly handed her a cup of coffee. When Ivy stopped crying, I sat there. "It isn't your fault, Ivy. Nothing is your fault right now." Ivy just continued to look at me. "You know how you and Allie came to pick me up from the hospital?" Ivy nodded. "Mommy was in an accident, and mommy is still hurt from that. So she isn't sure what she's doing and how she feels." Ivy continued to nod. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ivy. I will never hate you, and I will never leave you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and just sat there.

Allison sighed and brought over a bowl of oatmeal. I pried Ivy's arms off my neck and placed her in the highchair. Allison handed her a spoon and Ivy wordlessly started eating. She handed me a new cup of decaf and sat down.

"Remy, this is Elena, my sister." I raised my eyebrow. "Yes, I have a sister. I introduced you two about a month after we started dating." I looked over Elena. She shared Allison's blonde hair and nose. The major difference I could see was her red hair. That was, until I looked closely at her eyes. "Oh my god, you have Heterochromia Iridum." Elena nodded shyly. "How? I thought that was an inherited condition."

Allison nodded. "Apparently both our parents have the dormant gene. Mum was just as surprised as dad, but yeah. She's forever getting dates because of it." Elena blushed.

Ivy started fidgeting. "Mommy, I finished." I pulled her out of the high chair and into my lap. Allison got up and handed me a hair brush. Ivy sat still as I started. She also threw me a couple of hair clips and ties. "Can I has a pony tail? Pwease mommy?" I nodded as I continued brushing her hair.

"Thank you, Elena, for looking after Ivy." I blurted out, a little nervous. "It means a lot to me, even if I can't remember you. I'm sure I'll grow to love you."

Elena nodded. "It's fine. I really don't mind looking after munchkin over there. I do it all the time. I just didn't get to spend any time with her, cause she was asleep."

I finished dealing with Ivy's hair when Allison spoke up. "Ivy, why doesn't Aunty Elena help you get changed." Elena took the hint and started walking to Ivy's room. Ivy didn't follow. "I want mommy to change me." Allison shook her head. "Mommy can't change you, because she's a bad girl and isn't wearing any underwear." Ivy looked at me incredulously. "Bad, mommy. You's must wear underwear." Ivy wandered off down the hall, only to quickly run back and grab Kappy.

Allison walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "I noticed." I smirked as she continued. "You didn't have to do that. I know exactly what you have." She gave me another kiss. "It's all mine, remember?" She placed a kiss on my sternum. "Now, how about you go back to the bedroom and get dressed properly before we go to the hospital. Or would you rather House see you like this?"

**AN: oh god, I never realized how hard it is to write lesbian smut from a first person perspective as a guy. So, you guys enjoy it, I don't know if I'll do it again unless you really like it. I'm starting a new series, or will be soon. My psychiatrist says it might help me if I write about my experiences, so keep an eye out. He also gave me anti-depressants. Oh and I've re-written this entire chapter so it's probably the pills if it seems bubbly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: According to the doctor, my girlfriend suffered from Pre-Eclampsia, so they performed an emergency C-section, but for some unknown reason, my baby's heart wouldn't start. They don't know what happened, seeing as we were only three weeks away from the due date. Anyway, in this chapter, we will see House, Taub, Cuddy and maybe Rachel. **

The four of us wandered through the hospital entrance, Ivy sitting on my shoulder. Her tiny hands had grabbed handfuls of my hair. I winced as she gleefully pulled. "Honey, if you want to stay up there, you need to stop that." Ivy let go.

I pulled Ivy off my shoulders and put her on the ground. She hugged my legs, hiding behind me slightly as we stopped in the foyer. Allison bent down and looked at Ivy. "I need to take mummy to go get fixed, but I bet if you and Elena can find Aunty Lisa, she might have Rachel for you to play with." Allison sent me a quick look. I read into it that she knew Rachel was here with Cuddy. Ivy nodded happily, skipping off towards Cuddy's office, with Elena in tow.

I watched them go, before Allison grabbed my hand and pulled me into the ER. I sat in her office as she went to get supplies. Everything was neat and orderly, exactly like I expected. A picture of the three of us when Ivy was two sat on her desk. We looked happy and carefree. Allison came back in to find me holding the picture, a tear or two leaking from my eyes. She wiped away the tears. She pulled the picture from my hands and look at it. "Your 30th birthday, a great day." She kissed my forehead. "Come on now, take your top off."

I smirked at Allison. "All you had to do was ask." I stripped off my top, standing in front of her in a red lace bra and black slacks. Allison cleared her desk and bade me to lay down on it. She stripped off the old bandage and wiped the disinfectant over the cut. "Hold still." Allison started sewing up my wound again.

When she was done, I sat up and turned to face her. I hoped off the desk and onto her lap. I kissed her forehead, her nose, until I reached her mouth. She deepened the kiss, putting her hand on the back of my head. When we pulled away, I kissed her eyelids. "Maybe I can repay you for last night." I gently bite my lower lip.

Allison giggled, "Not in my office. Maybe tonight, however." Allison reached for something out of my field of vision. I leaned my head against her shoulder. "Clench your fist for me, Rem." I did as I was told, not thinking about it. Until, I felt the needle pierce my skin. I knew not to move while it was in me, but as soon as it left my arm. I jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing, Allie?" I started pacing the room. "I told you I didn't want this test." I turned to face her. "Explain yourself."

Allison didn't say a word, she just pointed at my left arm. It was shaking. I grabbed it with my other hand to still it. I slid down the wall in defeat, tears streaming down my face. She didn't hesitate in coming over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder, pulling me in. "Don't do it for you," she whispered into my ear. "Do it for Ivy. Do it for me." I nodded against her shoulder. She pulled me back onto her lap while I kept sobbing into her shoulder.

When I finally stopped crying, we just continued to sit there. "I'm sorry, Allie. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me." Allison laughed as I said this. "I love you. I want to be with you forever." Allison ran her hands down my arms.

"Remy, Baby, I'm not going anywhere. And I could never hate you. You make me feel like a princess." Allison kissed my check. "We need to know this so we can deal with it. I'm not leaving you or Ivy to deal with it alone." She pecked my lips. I kissed back hungrily, running my tongue along her teeth. We both snapped up we heard a noise.

"Oh, yeah. This is better than my soaps." House stood in the doorway, an incredulous look on his face. "This might be better then porn. No, scratch that. Not better than porn. At least, not yet. What?" He looked suspicious. "I like to watch." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, reaching for my shirt. "Oh, no, don't do that." He sighed when I re-buttoned my top. "Cuddy's looking for you. Something about the munchkins running rampant or some such. I wouldn't know I was staring at her breasts." House flinched as someone hit him from behind.

"I heard that." Cuddy stepped into the room and examined Cameron and I. "Keep it up and you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week."

House looked at her, puppy dog face in full effect. "But Cuddles, it was a compliment."

Cuddy ignored him and turned back to us. Her eyes picked up my puffy eyes and the syringe of blood in Allison's hand. "Are you testing?" Allison nodded. I looked away.

"Cuddy, do you think you would be able to take Ivy for a night or two. When the test comes back, we are both going to want to either celebrate or commiserate and Ivy shouldn't be around for either."

Cuddy nodded. "That should be fine. I still have some clothes of hers left over from the last time she stayed." As she finished speaking, the two girls ran in, one tackling Cuddy, the other jumping into me.

"Mommy, can I stay with Rachel?" Ivy was practically bouncing in my arms. I nodded and she jumped out, grabbing Rachel's arm. The older brunette looked expectantly up at her mum. Cuddy nodded and Rachel let out a giggle. Rachel and Ivy tried to run off, but Cuddy grabbed her arm. "We are leaving in five minutes. Wait here."

It was at this moment that Elena turned up, looking flustered and out of breath. "Sorry, I tried, but they are so fast. I lost them around Radiology." Cuddy turned and looked down at the two fidgeting girls. "What do you ladies say?" They turned their angelic smiles onto Elena. "We're sowwy." Cuddy picked up Ivy and threw the three year old onto her shoulders.  
>"Be careful, she pulls hair when she's up there." My voice cracks as I warn her. Cuddy nods and leaves. House bends down to give Rachel a piggy-back ride and leaves too.<p>

Allison turns to me. "This test shouldn't take too long. Elena will take you home. I'll get a taxi". She goes to leave the room, but I stop her. My hand holds onto her wrist tight.

"Please don't. I don't want to be alone." Tears start welling up in my eyes again. "Don't make me be alone." I pull her into an embrace, hiding my eyes in her shoulder.

Allison kissed my cheek. "Don't worry." She kissed my nose. "It will only be a couple of hours." She kissed my eyelid. "I will be home before lunch." She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, go. The sooner you are gone, the sooner I can be home." She pushed me out the door.

Allison sat in the lab, staring at the test. She was waiting for the courage to look at the results. The labs had come back in five minutes ago, but she had just sat there, doing nothing. Allison made her mind up, standing and ripping the paper from the printer. She glanced down the page to where is listed Huntington's and looked to the right.

Elena had left twenty minutes ago, I was alone. I stood in my daughters bedroom, staring at the pictures that covered her duchess and walls. All these memories and I couldn't remember a single one. Tears were streaming down my face.

I left the room and went to sit on my bed. I lay down, a bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

**AN: OH TWO CLIFFHANGERS. I'M SO MEAN. I'm going to keep working on this, but I'm still wondering where I'm going to take it. In the mean time, I have a one-shot coming out on Valentines Day. (It'll be the 13th for you guys, because I'm on the other side of the world) my therapist ordered story and maybe another one because I have an idea for a new AU story. On a side note, these pills are fucking with me something shocking. I was watching In Time and almost started crying when Olivia died. Then I watched Cowboys and Aliens and did cry when Olivia died. Twice.**


	8. Chapter 7

**An: I decided I didn't have enough memories in this story, so I'm going to input more. I'm trying something new with this, integrating both real-time and memories at the same time. Also olivia, I didn't cry when Ella died the first time I saw Cowboys and Aliens, it's only since these pills. Please review, otherwise I won't know if you guys love it/me.**

_I downed another drink, my third in twenty minutes. The loud music of the club was blaring in my ears. Normally, I would have found a target and gone after her, trying to drown my problems in promiscuous sex with random women, but ever since Cameron had kissed me, I just couldn't do it. I flashed two fingers at the bartender, signaling for another drink. _

"Remy, Where are you?" Allison called as she stepped through the front door. She held her keys in one hand, her purse in the other and an a4 piece of paper tucked into her breast pocket. She had noticed that Elena's car wasn't parked outside.

_Cameron wasn't in the best mood. They had just lost an entire family of five, including a six month old. She decided to stop in at a club on her way home. Ordering a Manhattan, Allison turned her back to the bar, letting her eyes wander over the crowd. Letting her sexual frustration towards Remy, mix with her normally hidden bi-sexual side, she started checking out both men and women, trying to make her mind up if she wanted to take of them home. A brunette leaning against the bar caught her eye. She was facing away from her, looking out over the dance floor. Cute ass, Allison thought. When her drink arrived she asked the bartender to give another one to the brunette._

Remy wasn't on the couch. A now cooled bath sat in the main bathroom. An empty shot glass sat on the kitchen table. Cameron started to worry. Ivy's room was empty, the house seeming relatively desolate without the bubbly nature of the three year old. Allison headed towards the master bedroom.

_I looked up in surprise as a Manhattan was put in front of me. "I didn't order this," I protested. "From the blonde at the end of the bar," was the barman's bored reply. Turning to face the sender, I took a drink, only to spit it out as my eyes met Allison's. The blonde looked shocked. I decided to be brave one and wandered over to her.  
><em>

Allison saw Remy lying on the bed, bottle of vodka in one hand, sleeping pills in the other. Allison dropped everything she was holding. Her eyes filled with tears. She walked up to Remy, trying to find any signs of life.

_"What are you doing here, Cameron?" she had to shout to be heard over the music. Cameron didn't answer, she just finished her drink. With Remy looking quizzically at her for answer, Allison grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club. She hailed a cab and continued to drag Remy, this time into the cab. Remy passively followed Allison, interested in what was happening. _

Allison bit back a sob. Remy's pulse was racing, her breathing erratic. Eyes flitted rapidly behind her eyelids. She grabbed the vodka, it was unopened. Allison's heart leapt as she reached for the pills. They too, were unopened. Allison grabbed Remy's shoulders.

_We were inside Allison's apartment. She threw a CD into her stereo and classical music started playing. She grabbed my shoulders, starting to slow dance with me. I was confused. "Allison, what is all this? Why are you doing this?" I ask her. She looks at me, a smile on her face. She leans in and kisses me. I'm taken aback, but push myself into the kiss, deepening it. She pulls away and leans in, resting her chin on my shoulder. "I like you, Remy. I really like you. You're all I think about."_

Allison started shaking Remy's shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Remy. Remy, please, wake up baby. Please don't do this to me. WAKE UP." Allison started crying hysterically, still shaking her.

_I was amazed by this confession and I was about to reply, when she started shaking me. "Remy," she yelled. "Remy, baby, please wake up." I got confused. This made no sense. This wasn't how it happened._

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up. Allison, who was straddling my legs, was knocked onto the ground. I blinked several times to get my bearings. It had been a memory, a pleasant one. "Allison, are you okay?" I pick her up. "Allie, why are you crying?"

Allison didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around me and collapsed into my embrace, sobbing. I didn't understand what was happening, I just wrapped my arms around the wreck that was Allison and held on.

Allison pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye. She grabbed my chin with one hand, looking into my eyes. I stared back at her. She slapped me, hard. The jolt knocked me to the side. Memories jumped through my mind, only to be pushed into the back of my mind as she slapped my other cheek. I didn't say a word as Allison slapped me another two times.

"You idiot," Allison yelled at her. "You absolute idiot, you scared me. Don't you ever do that again." I still hadn't moved from the position I was in after the slap. My hands were still by my side, my cheeks stinging from the blows. "Stop this shit, Remy. I'm on my last nerve. I know you lost your memory and I know it's been hard to adjust, but if you do this again, I'm leaving. And I'll take Ivy with me. She cant be around you like this."

I felt numb, the pain from my cheek evaporated, but so did any sense of warmth. I shivered. Allison continued to stare at me, before sighing, in disgust or what I couldn't tell. "I'm getting rid of all the alcohol in this house. Then I'll be on the couch. I'm not sleeping in here until you get your shit together." With that, she left, taking the vodka and pills with her.

I sat on the bed, unable to move, feel or think. Everything was spirally around me and I was out of control. Maybe it would be for the best if Allison and Ivy left, they wouldn't watch me slowly deteriorate until nothing was left.

In a daze, I found myself wandering into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in, not bothering to remove my clothes. I sat on the bottom, hunched in the fetal position as the icy water beat down upon me. But I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel a thing, atleast until the tears started falling down my face. The warm tears created trails of warmth against the cold water. Before I knew it, I was sobbing my heart out, and I hated myself for it. In the past week, I'd cried more then I had my entire life. I felt weak, I felt broken, and I felt alone.

Then Allison was there. "Remy," her voice full of concern, "Come on baby, let's get you warm." It wasn't until she said this that I noticed how much I was shivering. My skin was blue and my teeth chattering. Ignoring the fact that I was soaking wet, Allison pulled me into an embrace. "I love you, Remy, don't you ever forget that." She whispered into my ear. I started crying into her shoulder, truly feeling loved for the first time I could remember. As I stood there crying, memories came flooding back. The birth of my daughter, quitting the diagnostic team, my first valentine's day with Allison, all memories that I needed, that I cherished. They all came flooding back, overwhelming me as I cried against Allison's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Allie. You didn't deserve this. It's my fault. I never should have got involved. I only hurt the people I love." I sob into her ear. Allison's clothes are soaked, but she doesn't pull away. Instead she does the opposite, pulling me closer.

"Let's get you into some warm clothes." Allison steered me towards the bedroom. I stood still in the centre, still sobbing as Allison pulled away. She rummaged through the drawers and closets, before pulling out a black hoodie and pair of sweat pants. She pulled off my soaked clothing, treating me just like a child as she changed me. She showed how much she cared, by making sure I was fine.

I curled into a ball, underneath the blankets of our bed. Allison was changing, then she joined me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned around to face her, staring deep into her blue eyes. She gave a small smile, a solitary tear floating down her face. She leaned into me, and gave me a small peck on the forehead. "Go to sleep, Remy. I'll be here, just sleep." I tried to fight it, but I drifted off in Allison's arms.

**On a side note, my life is slowly deteriorating in front of me. My sister dumped her kid on me, so now I am not only taking care of my girlfriend, but also my two year old nephew. I've taken a leave of absence from work, and my girlfriend got fired, so I guess we're lucky I have both a trust fund and wedding savings to fall back on.**

**My laptop died, so don't expect anything with for a while. Im still going to finish this however.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, big thanks to all those who read and reviewed my two oneshots. If you haven't, go and r&r them. Im really sorry about the wait between chapters, but those of you following this know what my life is like at the moment. Next chapter will have Ivy/Remy interaction. Oh and thanks to my new beta reader House-of-wi1d3 and to CadleyxCamteen for previewing this chapter for me.**

**OLIVIA WILDE IS RETURNING TO HOUSE FOR THE FINALE! 3**

**Lol, House should die of lupus in the end. The ultimate kicker.**

****_oh and Olivia, i did mean to update faster then this, but i re-wrote this chapter several times and had my hands full with my fiance and nephew._

I woke up in the bed, a shaft of light sliding in through a gap in the curtains. A hand was lightly drawing shapes on my stomach, the other holding onto my waist. I turned around within the embrace and faced Allison. She had a smile plastered on her face as I did. She paced a soft kiss on my lips, "Hey there, Sleeping beauty." I blushed. She giggled. "Come on, I've made you breakfast."

My stomach rumbled at the mention of food and Allison giggled again, "see, come on lazy bones, get out." With that last statement she pushed me towards the edge of the bed, and failed to grab me as I rolled over the edge.

Hitting the floor truly jolted me awake. "Remy," came a hesitant voice from the bed, "Are you ok?" Deciding to get my revenge, I just groaned. The blonde mane fell over the edge as Allison slowly crawled to the edge of the bed for a look. As soon as I could see her, I pulled her over too. She squealed as she landed on top of me. I attacked her ribs, punishing her for making me fall. Allison kept squirming as my relentless fingers danced along her sides. "Remy, stop, I need to go to work." She gasped out between giggling fits. I stopped. "Thank you. I'll only be gone for a few hours and I'll pick you Ivy on the way home."

"Awh," I half whined, "I wanted to you all to myself for the day." As I said this, I slowly ran my fingers along the back of her arm and started sliding them down her back. "I'm pretty sure it's in your job description to 'tend' to your patient." My hand had reached her lower back. "And I need a lot of attention," punctuating this statement with a kiss.

Allison broke away and grabbed my hand. "No funny business, Rem. I was serious. I need to leave in five minutes… stop that." I used my other hand to travel up the inside of her thigh, before she grabbed it and held it with its mate. "When Ivy is asleep tonight, you and I can finish this, whatever this is. But for now, come have breakfast with me before I leave." With that, she got up and left, sauntering out the room, hips swaying enticingly.

Joining her at the table, I devoured the meal set out in front of me, having realized that I was starving and hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Trying to make conversation, I started talking to Allie, "Why aren't you wearing one of your vests? Those made you look all professional, and sexy as fuck." She blushed and I continued, "You have no idea how many times I wanted to bend you over and fuck you just because you were wearing one of them. I mean, you always looked sexy, but man, those vests." I stopped, I was rambling on.

Allison got out of her seat and made her way over to me, sitting on my lap. I was slightly nervous. She raised her hands to my face and cupped it gently before leaning in and capturing my lips. It wasn't a hungry or demanding kiss, it was an I-love-you, let-me-show-you kiss. We both broke off and headed up for air. "I know," she whispered in my ear, "You've told me this before, but I don't mind. I still love you. Even when you continue to do stupid things." Removing herself my lap, Allison went back to her chair and I started eating again.

"Oh, I found something you might like." Allison spoke up again, "They are stacked on the coffee table in the lounge." I got went and had a look, she followed. "It's our photo albums. I thought it might help if you looked through them." She checked her watch, "Oh, I need to leave." She gave me a quick peck and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back at lunch, with Ivy." I nodded. "Bye, Remy. Love you." I mumbled a quick reply, already looking through the albums.

I was having a marvelous time with the photos. Each one seemed to trigger a different memory and I was quickly getting lost in the intoxicating haze it seemed to induce. Hours passed as memory after memory returned to me.

_Ivy's first trip to the zoo, she loved animals. Petting the otters, chasing ducks, feeding the giraffe, she wasn't scared of anything. I was. I was scared she was going to get injured, but the animals were gentle and she had so much fun.  
><em>

Time was passing quickly, but I was in my own little environment, nothing mattered. I was re-experiencing my life and the whole thing was amazing.

_Allison stretched out on a hotel bed, wearing nothing but a very see-through negligee she had just bought. Our first holiday as a couple, a resort in the Bahamas. Sex all night, sunbathing and more sex all day. Pina Coladas and Daiquiris galore. It wasn't just the two of us either, we found willing participants in and around the resort, who would gladly join us for a night. _

I was drowning in the overflow of memories, losing myself, rediscovering the lost me. It took amnesia and remembrance to truly appreciate how much Allison had changed me over the five years we'd been together. The thought slipped from my mind as a new memory washed over me.

_The birth of Ivy, at PPTH. Allison had insisted it be somewhere familiar. I was just glad my daughter was finally being born. It seemed like forever ago that I'd had the treatment and confirmation. Allison was squeezing my hand, trying to reassure herself as much as me. I saw the look on her face as Ivy was handed to us. I knew she would be a great mother, someone born to raise children. I hadn't been so sure about myself, but when I first laid eyes on Ivy's face, I knew that I was in love with this child. There was nothing I would give up at that moment to be the best parent I could. _

I was truly lost now, delighting in the memories that engulfed me, enclosing me and cutting me off from the rest of the world, a woman marooned on an island of her own making. It would take someone hitting me to truly bring me back to reality, but I didn't care, or even realize that was happening, memories just kept leaping back and forth.

_The night of the accident. Raining, foggy, really bad driving conditions. I was on my way to relieve the babysitter. Allison was at work, covering for one of the ER doctors whose daughter had come down with Streptococcal. I had been out at a friends hens night. I'd been the designated driver for the night and was headed home. I was tired, but I was only a couple of blocks away. A pair of headlights were swerving towards me, rapidly approaching. My tired reflexes turned the car to the left, trying to avoid it. The wet ground betrayed me, my tires squeaking and skidding, my breaks not engaging. I watched in horror as the SUV barreled into my car, sending it flipping. I hit my head, felt a pain in my chest and blacked out._

Allison stared at the piece of paper in her hand again, trying to make her mind up. Should she tell Remy about the results. On one hand, she was going to have to tell her eventually, but after last night, she didn't know how Remy would react. She sighed and stuffed the paper back into her pockets, as the next patient was wheeled into the ER.

The routine distracted her from her thoughts, but she was rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her. When she turned around to yell at them for it, she found herself face to face with Dr. Foreman.

"Oh, Eric, I didn't know it was you. Did you want something?" I was confused as to why he was here, unless he was after a case for House. I walked over to a stack of case files at the nurses station and handed him one from the middle. "House might like this case. 29 year old male presenting with diarrhea, dizziness, fatigue, headache. GI tract fine, B12 levels normal." Foreman had a quick look over it and tucked it under his arm, but didn't leave. "Is there something else I can help with?"

Foreman looked slightly nervous, and lead her out into the stairwell to remain unheard. "How's Remy coping with this? On top of her Huntington's, its more than anyone person should have to handle."

Allison started getting annoyed. "First of all, you don't know if she has Huntington's. Even she doesn't know if she does. Second of all, why do you care how she is? She doesn't work for House, she works under me." Crossing her arms, she continued to stare down Eric.

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "She's my friend, or was anyway. I just want to know how she is."

"She's fine, she's great, she's fan-friggin-tastic." She gave him a slight slap on the side of his head. "She was in an accident, smacked her head, was covered in bruises and cuts. And now you ask how she is? You never came to see when she was here, you never called her up or asked me before now. Why do you suddenly care?" He continued to look uncomfortable. A connection suddenly flickered into life in Allison's brain.

"You still love her don't you?" At the guilty look that passed quickly across Foreman's face, she'd hit the nail on the head. "You never forgave me for getting Remy, you never forgave her for choosing me over you." Allison grew truly pissed. "Now that she's lost her memories, you think you can worm your way back into her life. You sick bastard. You really think that's going to happen. We have a kid for gods sake, you know how much Remy loves her, even without her memories."

Allison was working up steam now, "Any relationship, even if you did manage to get her, would only be temporary. As soon as her memories returned, she would come back to me Ivy, because she truly loves us. She would hate you for the rest of both of your lives for taking advantage of her and then where would you be? A sad, shrivelled up person, who had lost the best person in the world, all because he couldn't accept that she didn't want him."

Foreman interrupted her, "She needs someone who can help her, who will look after her when her Huntington's hits. I can do things that you can't, that you aren't able to. I'll be there long after you bail out and I'll pick up the piece…"

Allison slapped him, hard. "You goddamned piece of shit." She yelled, "You really don't care about her, you just care about her diagnosis." They were starting to attract some attention. "I'll be there until she dies, just as I know she will be for me. I don't care if she dies early, because we could all die tomorrow. I'll be there for Ivy, I'll be there for Remy and I know that if I have a kid, that Remy will be there for them."

Allison turned around and started walking back to the ER. "Oh, and by the way, Remy doesn't have Huntington's. I know, I have the results from her test." She left, leaving Foreman standing in the stairwell alone.

**And for those of you wondering, she said yes to my proposal. Im extremely happy, if not busy and have both Ella and Cayleb to look after, though my mother is a big help with Cayleb.**

**I'm also working on a story I hope to get published and a completely different story for FF.**

Side Note – I've been re-reading the old chapters and besides some abominable mistakes, I also screwed up the times, like in chapter six, Allison say's she'll be home before lunch, but doesn't get there until about 5 or 6 in chapter 7. Let's just pretend that she got held up at the hospital and let it go at that.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm going to try and post regularly, but events beyond my control like to stop that from happening. I think this is going to be the last chapter. Sorry, I'm just running out of ideas and want to end this story on a positive note. As promised, Remy/Ivy interaction (a bit of it is based on Ella and Cayleb.) Fluff this chapter, I guess. I'm trying to show Remy/Allison/Ivy all interacting as a family.  
>Olivia, I know you weren't, it was more that I was impatient with myself because it took so long to post that chapter.<strong>

"Remy, we're home." Allison yelled as she opened the door. An almost-blur ran past her, screaming, "Mommy, Mommy, I'm back." Allison laughed as Ivy ran straight into me, jumping up to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Hey, baby." I kissed her forehead, "and, hey you." That was directed at Allison, who leaned in. I gave her a quick peck, and then saw the bags in her hands. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, I picked up some groceries and lunch before I got munchkin there." She dumped the bags down in the kitchen, grabbed something out of one of the bags and handed it to Ivy. "Here you go, Munchkin."

Ivy unwrapped her arms and would have fallen if my arm hadn't been wrapped around her, as she grabbed for the lollipop. "Thank you, Awy." She said around it. She put her arms back around my neck. Allison gave her hair a ruffle and her cheek a kiss. "How about you and mommy go play, while I put away the shopping and make us some lunch?" Ivy nodded enthusiastically, stabbing my shoulder with her lollipop stick several times.

Still refusing to let go of my neck, I carried Ivy into the lounge. I'd cleared away the photographs that had brought on the avalanche of memories from the table and now I sat down at it, sitting Ivy on my lap. "So, munchkin, what do you want to do?" Ivy scrunched her face up as she thought, before bouncing on my lap and shouting excitedly, "I wanna watch A Bugs Life." Even before I nodded, she'd jumped off my lap to get the DVD.

She handed me the disc and I put it into the DVD player before whispering in her ear. Ivy giggled and ran off to the kitchen, while I got the movie ready to watch. I settled into the couch while I wanted for Ivy to return. Which she did, a couple of minutes later, giggling, with a bowl of popcorn, followed closely by Allison. "Remy, did you just use your daughter to get me to make you popcorn?" Ivy kept giggling as I denied it, "Of course not. What sort of mother would I be if I did that?" My broad smile gave away what my serious tone did not.

**(At the moment of writing this, my fiancée, Ella, is snuggling up against me, talking in her sleep. It's so cute.)**

Allison sighed and left the room, but not without a final word. "Sometimes it's like I'm looking after two children. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes or so." Ivy sat back on my lap and I hit play so we could watch the movie. Ivy kept giggling at Flik's misadventures, and I found myself smiling at her reaction. I grabbed the hair brush that was next to the couch and started brushing her hair. This simple task was one of my favourites and I took pleasure in the job. Ivy leant her head back to give me easier access, her eyes glued to the TV.

Snagging some popcorn, I flicked it up in the air and swallowed it. Ivy giggled and clapped, "Again, mommy, Again." I indulged her and she kept clapping. Allison walked in with a plate of sandwiches, just as I was doing it a third time. "Remy," She began, throwing me a reproachful look, "Are you teaching her bad habits?"

I put at innocent look on my face, "Allison, I'm hurt. Would I do such a thing?" Ivy sat in my lap giggling. Allison looked at me, "I suppose she's your daughter. Anyway, here's lunch." She sat down beside me and placed the plate on the table in front.

Ivy leaned forward and grabbed two sandwichs, before turning around to face me. "Open," she ordered. I obeyed and she put one into my mouth. Allison besides me cracked up laughing. I almost choked on the sandwich trying not to laugh as well. "You are one cheeky monkey, Munchkin." Allison commented. Ivy just smiled and sat back on my knee as she ate her sandwich.

With Ivy on my knee and Allison leaning against my shoulder, we sat back and continued to watch Flik try and protect his Ant hill. The plate of sandwiches and bowl of popcorn slowly, but steadily emptied as we finished A Bugs Life and moved onto Toy Story. My arm wrapped around Allison's shoulders and she snuggled in even closer to me.

This was how life should be, I decided, spending time on the couch with your daughter and partner, watching movies and just generally spending time together. With most of my memories returned, I knew that this was a common occurrence for us, and I was sure it would continue. Sure Ivy would grow up, move out, have kids of her own, but I knew that these would be some of my fondest memories.

I was jolted out of my reverie as Ivy jumped off my lap. I paused the movie as she ran to the toilet. I looked down at Allison, whose head slipped down into my lap, blonde hair splayed across her face. Using one of my hands, I moved the hair out of her face and gave her a kiss.

When we broke off, she sat up and looked at me. "Remy, I have something to tell you." My heart jumped at those words, but settled down once I registered her tone of voice. "I went into the specialist today, and scheduled an appointment for next week." I gave her a weird look. "The IVF specialist, for the baby." My smile couldn't have been any wider. "I take it you are happy about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My memories are returning, of course I'm happy. I do remember that we were planning to have another Baby." Ivy chose that moment to come back in. "Hey Ivy, Ally and I have something we want to tell you." She hopped back on my knee and looked at us. "Ally is going to meet a doctor, and see if we can get you a baby brother or sister. Would you like that?" Ivy jumped up in excitement before going to hug Allison. "Can I have a sister? Boys are stinky." Allison laughed at that, "No promises, baby. But I'll see what I can do." She gave Ivy a quick kiss.

Ivy sat back on my lap and started talking about all the things she was gonna do with her new sister. "We'll pway dress-up and dolls and snap and fairy princess." I had to smile at her enthusiasm. I decided she didn't have to know that it would be a while before the baby came along.

The day continued in much the same fashion. We moved on from Toy Story to Toy Story 2 and 3 and further into the catalogue of Pixar films. Allison left and brought back more popcorn, then left again later to make them Spaghetti for dinner. Ivy prompted managed to get it all over herself and made both of us require a bath.

Ivy splashed happily as I relaxed in the large Spa bath we had. I grabbed a handful of the bubbles and put them around Ivy's mouth so it looked like she had a beard. She promptly tried to destroy an imaginary bubble city, pretending to be Godzilla.

When we got out and dried, I put Ivy into a pair of purple dinosaur pyjamas and myself into a pair of black panties and a white tanktop. I grabbed a blanket and we trekked back out to the lounge. Ivy and I covered ourselves and continued our movie marathon. Allison went and had a shower, changed into a pair of purple panties and black tanktop and joined us.

Ivy drifted off about the middle of Wall-E and we put her to bed. I tucked her in, made sure Kappy was safely tucked in next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I dragged the blanket back to our room and lay down staring at the ceiling. I pulled off my tanktop and looked at my chest in the mirror. The bruising from the crash was gone and when I pulled the bandage off, the cut was healing quite nicely.

Allison walked in as I was examining myself and stood at the door frame. "I always liked looking at you like that, but I never suspected that you loved looking at yourself."

I turned around and stuck my chest out towards her, "What's not to like? I seem to have kept the boob gain I got from Ivy's pregnancy, so why not flaunt it." Allison laughed. "They still aren't as perfect as yours, however."

Allison walked up to me and kissed me. When she pulled away, I whined, "Ally, I'm horny. Stop teasing."

"Wait, I have something else I have to tell you first." A bit of apprehension bit into me. "I have your test results back. Remy, you're clean, you don't have Huntington's." A breath that I didn't know I'd been holding found its way out and I attached my mouth to Allison's. When I broke off, I kissed up to her ear and whispered, "I guess we have something to celebrate then," as I pushed her back onto the bed.

**I have a new story I'm currently working on and it's a lot different to this one. Look for it in the next few weeks. Also, go r&r my oneshots, they are some of my best work. Cheers to everyone who reviewed this and I'll see you all again soon.  
>and anyone expecting a sex scene at the end of this, sorry, but I struggle to write lesbian sex first-person. My new story should have some though, mainly because it isn't in FP but TP.<strong>

**Oh and my sister appears out of nowhere, signs custody of Cayleb over to me and Ella and disappears again. I have no idea where she is, or what's wrong, but now Ella and I will have the option to officially adopt Cayleb in a couple of years.**


End file.
